


A Final Dear Theodosia

by Deliquesce



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliquesce/pseuds/Deliquesce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A goodbye to Theodosia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Final Dear Theodosia

Dear Theodosia, I can't say to you  
You were my life, you were my everything

Now you've left the world far too soon, and it breaks my heart

I wrote a letter every day to you  
Disgraced and poor, I wandered Europe in exile  
With a smile, 'cause you remained, my dear Theo  
And I thought you'd never go

At last I came back to our young nation  
To find your son had died, my grandson his last had cried  
When you said you'd come I felt elation  
But then your ship was lost, to the other side you crossed, and that's where I'll see you again  
Someday, someday...  
Yeah, I'll see you once again  
Someday, someday...

**Author's Note:**

> Theodosia Burr Alston was lost at sea in 1813 while en route to visit her father, newly returned from fundraising attempts in Europe. She was only 29. This followed the death of her son just six months before. Aaron Burr himself lived another 23 years: "everyone who loves me has died," indeed.


End file.
